


What we do best.

by fuuckya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Foodkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuckya/pseuds/fuuckya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a food fight and then fuck.</p>
<p>
  <i> Louis’ jaw goes slack as Harry gazes up at him through his eyelashes, tongue dangerously close to the swollen head of Louis’ cock, resting hard against his stomach. A smirk pulls at the corner of Harry’s lips and he bypasses Louis cock completely, running his tongue down, down to the crease of Louis’ leg where he eats up a stray piece of pasta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we do best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I have a foodkink or not.  
> I'm filling this prompt from the kinkmeme that I posted AGES ago.  
> Enjoy :)

It should be weird stripping Harry naked, sitting on his hips and smearing a handful of pasta across his chest. But he’s shrieking, laughing loudly and half attempting to push Louis’ away. His whole front, from the top of his tackie bottoms to just under his collarbones, is covered in gloopy, red pasta sauce, with stray bits of pasta is strewed across his chest and the floor that surrounds him. 

Harry beams up at him, lets out a little laugh, his eyes wide and bright and he looks so happy, alive. It should be weird that it’s making Louis’ cock twitch with interest.

‘You better be cleaning that up,’ Harry giggles, letting his arms splay out on the wooden floor of the kitchen, like a fallen angel. His naked chest rises and falls with his rapid breathing and he looks up at Louis’ innocently and when Louis’ doesn’t respond, he takes one of Louis’ hands that is pressing against the slippery skin of his chest, and sucks a bit of sauce off his pinky finger. A bit of it smears across his chin and he grins dopily up at Louis

Before Louis can even think about the whole situation, he’s leaning down and licking at the sauce on Harry’s chin, gathering it up and pushing it into Harry’s mouth with a moan when their lips meet.

Harry lets himself be kissed, tangles his tongue with Louis and licks his way into Louis’ mouth. Louis props himself up with his hands on either side of Harry’s body, but the sauce and pasta on the floor make him slip and he ends up falling on Harry’s chest with an _oof_ escaping between their parted lips. He keeps kissing Harry slowly, apologising with soft swipes of his tongue and Harry mumbles against his lips, ‘Lou, your shirt...’

He pushes at Louis chest and helps him to strip it off, already wet with sauce and Louis sits up, back on Harry’s hips and tosses it away in the corner. Harry takes the opportunity to smear the remaining sauce on his hands down Louis’ chest and giggles quietly when Louis squirms, ticklish. He’s striped with sauce now, and it looks like angry scratches down his chest. Harry’s splayed out under him, catching the breath that Louis kissed away and his lips are swollen and his hair is a mess and Louis will never be tired of him.

Harry watches him quietly as he stretches up to retrieve the cooling pot on the kitchen top to put on the floor beside them. Harry’s pliant and willing, doesn’t protest when Louis plunges his hand into the pot to retrieve a small handful of dripping pasta. 

‘Lou!’ Harry cries, surprised, his eyes a little wild but still so fond, as Louis plays with the pasta in his hands,

‘Open up,’ he sing songs and Harry laughs, parts his lips and lets Louis feed him. Louis pinches a few stands of pasta and slowly sinks it into Harry’s mouth from above, and Harry chews and slurps and ends up sucking on Louis’ fingers, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. He groans, exaggerated and his hand comes up to wrap around Louis’ wrist so he can suckle the sauce off each individual finger. He hollows he cheeks and slurps loudly and Louis is so hard, and judging by the glint in Harry’s eyes, he’s hard too.

He pulls off with an obscene pop and licks the sauce off his lips and says lowly, ‘tastes delicious,’ and shit. 

Louis continues to feed him a few stands at a time, his hands shaking with want. His skin is prickling as Harry sucks down his fingers, tonguing them and moaning dirtily. Louis can do nothing else but pick out another small handful of pasta and keep feeding Harry with his hands.

Harry’s hips are squirming under his weight as he sucks on Louis thumb, and they slowly grind together in small, tight circles. Harry’s eyes are dark and Louis can’t help the groan that escapes him. He takes the last strand of pasta and holds the end in his mouth and he leans forward to loom over Harry.

Harry lets his thumb go with a wet sound and takes the other end of pasta in his mouth and Louis slowly devours the strand in his mouth and they make their way to meet in the middle. Harry cranes his neck up and parts his lips and Louis swallows the last bit of pasta and kisses Harry hungrily, all teeth and tongue and broken moans.

Harry arms wrap around Louis shoulders and he tilts his head to trace his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. Louis grinds down harder as Harry pushes his hips up, and they fall into an easy rhythm that has Harry whimpering into his mouth.

‘You’re so fit,’ Harry mumbles, when Louis detaches from his mouth to nip at his jaw, neck. Louis groans in agreement, can taste a bit of the pasta sauce that’s drying on Harry’s collarbones. Harry moans softly and grabs a handful of Louis’ arse over his pyjama pants. ‘Take your pants off,’ he says lowly.

Louis smirks against his chest, and starts to suck a tender love bite on his skin, ‘want me to fuck you here?’

Harry groans and tangles his hands in Louis’ hair, tugs harshly when his skin starts to ache where Louis is digging his teeth into the abused flesh, ‘ _yes,_ ’ he hisses, squirming with arousal, ‘go and get the lube.’

It takes a lot of Louis’ willpower to untangle himself from Harry, and he almost falls face first onto the hardwood floor as tries to step over circumference of mess around them. Harry laughs when he slips, and when Louis turns to mock-scowl at him he’s already naked, trackies discarded on the other side of the floor. His cock is hard and he touches himself with a small whimper and tells Louis to hurry up, _I want you._

Louis takes off his bottoms in the bathroom to avoid anymore pasta stains on his clothes and when he gets back he sees Harry dangling a bit of pasta above his mouth, and watches with a slack jaw as he sucks it down, cheeks hollowing, and eats it. He proceeds to suck the sauce off his hands and his attention snaps to Louis when he hears his footsteps closing in. 

‘I make pretty good pasta,’ he says, licking his lips to clean the sauce. His other hand is low on his stomach, just brushing his cock, like he didn’t want to touch himself because he likes to wait for Louis.

Louis takes a fork out of the draw before he straddles Harry again, but he sits on his thighs, high enough that it get’s Harry squirming and whining for skin on skin contact. He takes a forkful of pasta from the pot and chews it thoroughly, and Harry snorts and takes the bottle of lube from his free hand. ‘Now you get a fork?’ he says, shaking the bottle a little bit and uncapping the lid.

‘I’m a respectable person,’ Louis argues around his second mouthful, and he holds his hand out for Harry to squirt a little bit of lube on his fingers. Harry sticks his tongue out and Louis feeds him his third forkful and drops the lube on the floor. Louis leans down to kiss him, chases the tomato taste on his lips and slides off his lap and Harry bends and spreads his legs. 

‘Put the fork down, please, you’re making me nervous,’ Harry laughs, and Louis bends down to kiss him softly,

‘I’d never,’ he promises, and he’s so sweet that Harry doesn’t point out that he was joking, just sighs into the kiss and opens his thighs that little bit more. Louis discards the fork and situates himself between Harry’s legs, he slicks Harry’s hole up quickly and slowly nudges two fingers inside. ‘You’re still good from last night,’ he observes and Harry’s breath catches in his throat, and he nods. 

Louis leans down and sucks the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth, heavy and bitter on his tongue. Harry’s breath hitches and his hips surge upwards into heat. Louis keeps him shallow and suckles gently on the head. Harry grows impatient and arches his back a little, and Louis gets the message. He fingers him quickly, just to help him loosen a little bit more, lets Harry’s cock fall from his mouth before he slicks his cock up and crawls forward to push himself in. 

He groans inwardly as he slides in, Harry’s body clenches at the intrusion, he’s wet and hot, sucking him in until their hips touch. 

‘Mm, you feel good,’ Harry breathes, hitching his legs up to rest one foot against the cabinet doors and the other high on Louis’ waist. Louis starts to thrust slowly, pulling almost all the way out just to push back in. He keeps himself up, so he can watch how his cock stretches Harry’ out, how the slick shininess of his cock disappears over and over again.

Harry’s body is tense, and he puffs out little breaths as Louis fucks him. He swallows hard, and lets his head loll to the side and he moans when Louis manoeuvres his leg around his body, down against his chest to change the angle. Louis curses loudly when Harry’s body jerks, spasming around his length when he brushes his prostate. Louis can feel Harry’s pleasure spark in his own veins, 

‘Shit, yeah. _Harry,_ ’ Louis whines, his hips working faster, skin slapping obscenely as Harry slides against the wood. There’s a crunch of his back and shoulders as they grind against the floor and it has Harry gasping out for him to stop.

Louis hips stop instantly and Harry’s legs relax, ‘I have to get up,’ he pants, waits for Louis to slide out of him to sit back on his heels, and they stop to catch their breath. Harry takes the opportunity to eat a forkful of pasta and Louis rolls his eyes. ‘I’m hungry,’ Harry shrugs, licking up the handle of the fork to clean it of sauce. 

Louis has to squeeze the base of his cock for relief, ‘wish you would hurry up,’ Louis feigns annoyance, he stretches his legs out, bent at the knee and leans back on his free hand for support. Harry wrinkles his nose at him as he eats another mouthful. With his free hand he takes a small handful of pasta and dumps it on Louis’ chest. He splutters and Harry crawls over to him then, presses a tacky hand on his chest as he leans in to kiss him hungrily to shut him up.

Louis sighs into the kiss, can feel the pasta sliding down his torso and Harry detaches their mouths, leans out of Louis reach and goes down onto his hands and knees between Louis’ legs.

There is a wet trail of sauce down the center of Louis’ chest to his bellybutton, and Harry uses his tongue to suck the pasta into his mouth. His tongue is wet and tickles as he works his way down Louis’ chest, kitten licking at the mess on his stomach. Louis’ jaw goes slack as Harry gazes up at him through his eyelashes, tongue dangerously close to the swollen head of Louis’ cock, resting hard against his stomach. A smirk pulls at the corner of Harry’s lips and he bypasses Louis cock completely, running his tongue down, down to the crease of Louis’ leg where he eats up a stray piece of pasta, his teeth scratching pleasantly against Louis’ skin and it sends sparks shooting down his spine.

‘Fuck,’ Louis hisses, squirming, ticklish, as Harry drags his teeth low on his stomach. Harry presses open mouthed kisses all the way back up his body and when they’re level again he drags his thumb across his plump, pink lips to clear it of any stray sauce. 

Louis swallows and pushes up on his hands to attach his mouth to Harry’s to kiss him messily. He almost loses his balance and has to fall back on his hands again and Harry follows him, lips still connected to crawl awkwardly into Louis’ lap. Their cocks slide together for the first time and Louis can feel Harry shiver.

‘Gonna ride me babe?’ Louis smirks, licking at Harry’s lips and opening his mouth for Harry to bite in to. Harry grunts into the kiss and rolls his hips, his arms coming up to wrap around Louis’ shoulders. 

He humps him as they kiss, hips rolling, messy and wet, and when Harry grows impatient of Louis’ lack of initiative, he takes Louis cock in his fist and sits back on it, sinking down slowly until he’s fully sheathed. 

Louis groans as he fills Harry up, and Harry takes no time at all before he’s rocking back and forth in tiny movements. His arms are locked tight around Louis neck and he surrounds Louis completely inside and out. Louis kisses him hard and shifts his hips in time with Harry’s, so they’re rocking together. 

Louis arms are starting to ache as Harry contracts tight around him. He throws his head back, moaning unashamedly and grinds down harder, rocking faster to get himself off. Louis traces over the long line of his neck with his eyes, and then leans in to bite him hard on the tendon poking out against the flesh. Harry makes a sound low in his throat and falls back onto his own hands, and fucks down onto Louis’ cock as Louis pushes up.

The angle is good for both of them, Harry’s cock is bouncing and his arms are shaking, and his eyes bore into Louis’, the mark on his neck is an angry red, ‘Yeah, come on,’ Louis urges, biting down hard on his lip. 

‘Ah, fuck,’ Harry grunts, pushing himself back up and onto Louis lap and wrapping his arms tight around him to keep them pressed hot together. He kisses Louis then, hard and heated, nipping at his soft lips, drawing an animalistic sound from Louis mouth and swallowing it. 

Harry’s messy hands slip against his back as he desperately tries to find something to cling to. Louis shifts his weight onto one hand and squeezes the other between their sweaty bodies to pull at Harry’s cock. A string of curse words fall from his lips and he buries his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, his breath hot and wet against his skin. Finally, Harry’s voice catches and he digs his nails so hard into the meaty part of Louis’ shoulders, his nails dragging, hot against the skin and he’s barely giving a warning before he’s coming hard between them and slicking Louis’ fist. 

Time slows down for a moment as Harry’s body shakes with his orgasm, but he’s regaining himself through his orgasmic haze and rocking back in Louis’ lap, 

‘Come on, Lou. Come inside me,’ Harry gasps into Louis ears. His breath his hot and makes Louis shiver like he’s cold, and then he’s swearing loudly and shooting deep inside Harry. 

They continue to move together as Louis finishes off, and it takes all of Louis bodily strength not to fall flat on his back and pass out with exhaustion. Harry stays wrapped around him, his knees pressing tight into Louis’ side, head buried in his neck, panting. 

Louis nudges Harry with his shoulder until he lifts his head high enough to kiss him, lazily and languid, basking in the afterglow. After a long moment Harry finally moves and slides off Louis’ cock. He falls back on his bum and makes a face and Louis crosses his legs and shakes the blood back into his arms, every inch of his body aching. 

‘You alright?’ Louis asks and Harry exhales loudly and nods, he falls back onto his elbows, into the mess of pasta, and looks up at Louis with a dazed smile. Louis runs a hand through his hair and finally catches his breath. He looks around them at the mess on the floor, on their bodies and Harry rests his leg against Louis’ thigh and watches him quietly from his position on the floor. 

‘What are you thinking?’ he asks, his voice raw. Louis smiles and shakes his head, pressing a palm high up on Harry’s thigh,

‘Shower,’ he suggests and Harry groans with approval. They help each other up on shaky legs. Harry takes the opportunity to wrap himself around Louis again and kiss him, like he hadn’t kissed him in a while, slow and thorough. They stumble towards the direction of the bathroom, giggling while they carefully make their way around the mess, trying not to slip and fall. Louis clings tight to Harry the whole time, his arm around his waist, keeping him close.

They make it to the bathroom in one piece and Harry takes Louis’ hand to leads him into their big glass shower. Louis whines softly and tugs on Harry’s hand until their lips meet again. He pushes up on his toes to kiss him deeply, pressing their naked chests together. 

Harry fumbles with the tap and tugs it up, it’s already set to the correct temperature, but for the first few seconds the water is icy cold and Harry yelps against Louis’ mouth, breaking the kiss. Louis grunts, manoeuvres them out of the spray and tugs Harry down by his hair to kiss him again.

Louis always gets lost when he kisses Harry, his mouth is so soft and warm, and he always leaves Louis feeling breathless, his toes tingling.

‘That was fun,’ Louis says into Harry’s mouth, pushing him so they’re both under the big head of the shower, hot water cascading down their bodies. Harry hums and presses his lips to Louis forehead. They sway under the spray for a while, Louis face tucked into Harry’s chest. 

‘We could do it with Tacos next time,’ Harry muses, letting his fingers track down Louis’ back to curve into his hipbones. Louis frowns, lifts his head up to show Harry, who’s wearing a small smirk, ‘Or maybe when we order Chinese from that place you like?’ 

‘Are you crazy?’ Louis gasps, and Harry’s eyes go wide and his eyebrows shoot up,

‘Me? You got a stiffy from pasta,’ Harry says, his voice shrill. He laughs fondly when Louis pouts and tries to pull away from him. But Harry’s arms are big and strong and Louis doesn’t get very far.

‘You liked it too,’ Louis mumbles, finally slipping out of Harry’s arms to grab his shampoo.

Harry laughs again, ‘Because you wanted to fuck me,’ he argues, wrapping himself around Louis’ body, chest to back, hands low on his stomach, he adds a little softer, his breath hot, ‘of course I liked it.’ 

Louis sighs loudly, ‘well I was rubbing your naked body -of course you got me hard.’

‘Pasta,’ Harry retorts and Louis can feel himself blush, he busies himself with squirting the shampoo into his palm, trying to ignore him, ‘You got turned on from pasta.’

‘I was trying something new,’ Louis says and Harry sinks his teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck, pinching the slightest bit, enough for sparks to shoot in Louis’ veins. 

‘It _was_ fun,’ Harry says, pressing his lips where his teeth where just a moment before. He peppers kisses across Louis shoulder blades and presses in tighter, letting their bodies mould together like they always do, ‘it’s always good with you.’ 


End file.
